In many automatic transmissions, the shift quality during lift foot upshifts is unsatisfying. Generally, two types of complaints concerning shift quality are known: harsh feel right after the shift order and bump at the synchronization of the shift.
It is therefore at last one objective to provide an automatic transmission which overcomes these two problems. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.